Roid
, Cycroid, Drillroid, Patroid, UFOroid and Gyroid.]] The Vehicroid cards are a set of Machine-Type monsters with "roid" in their names and their support cards. They were released in Cybernetic Revolution and further supported in Power of the Duelist and Gladiator's Assault. All intended "Roid" cards are cartoony and based on some form of vehicle. They are used by Syrus Truesdale in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime and manga. In game, only monsters with "Vehicroid" in their names are considered Vehicroids, the others are simply "roid" monsters. In game, "Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman", "Dark Jeroid" and "Magical Android" are also "roid" monsters on account of having "roid" in their name and as such can qualify for some support designed for the Vehicroids. Play Style The strategy of the deck is either to be a stall deck or to do all offensive attacks. One of the decks best combinations is that you make sure that there is an Expressroid in your graveyard. In your hand is a Monster Reincarnation, an Ambulanceroid, and something to discard for Monster Reincarnation. You make your normal summon as Ambulanceroid then activate Monster Reincarnation to return Expressroid to your hand. Ambulanceroid's effect can then be activated, which you can special summon any "roid" returned to your hand from the graveyard. Expressroid can then be special summoned by the effect of Ambulanceroid which then Expressroid can return to more "roids" to your hand. This can easily create the combo Syrus Truesdale used against Tyranno Hassleberry as Expressroid wasn't created at the time (the combo consisted of Decoyroid, Rescueroid, Ambulanceroid, and Cyber Summon Blaster). This combo may also be used in combo with a United We Stand as this combo can slap four monsters on the field. The deck does require a Mirror Force. Run at least two of Drillroid, Steamroid, Submarineroid, and Expressroid. Gyroid and Truckroid wouldn't do too bad as well, for they make great stall cards. Patience is also a requirement to this deck, it requires a great deal of time to create and run the deck perfectly. Also a bad chioice for this deck os the UFOroid as it cannot get the main "roid" beaters. For a more stronger beatdown style, a Cyber Dragon or two can really help, especially summoning Cyber Twin Dragon or Chimeratech Overdragon. You may also want to add in a Rainbow Life to create a combanation between Ambulanceroid, Rescueroid and Decoyroid to have Decoyroid run into your opponent's monster in order to gain a large amount of life points. This with a Cyber Summon Blaster on the field can create an OTK to an opponent as when decoyroid returns it can attack again as it is a new monster. The most important combination with this deck is Chain Material and Vehicroid Connection Zone. Because the Fusion Monster cannot be destroyed by Spells, Traps, or Monster Effects, the only drawback to this card is that you cannot attack in the turn that you summon. Prime Material Dragon has a large combination in this deck with Power Bond as Prime Material Dragons effect gives a large life point boost and makes it very hard to destroy the Vehicroids with double attack. Another Combination with this deck is to have Ambulanceroid, Rescueroid, and Stealthroid, activate a Rainbow Life and ram Stealthroid into the strongest monster your opponent has (but make sure that it's stronger than Stealthroid) and run it as many times as your opponents cards in backfield. Using the same combination as before (Ambulanceroid Rescueroid and Decoyroid to have Decoyroid run into your opponent's monster in order to gain a large amount of life points. This with a Cyber Summon Blaster on the field can create an OTK to an opponent as when Decoyroid returns it can attack again as it is a new monster.) except if you don't have Cyber Summon Blaster it'll still work. At the end of that battle phase it does the effect of Harpie's Feather Duster to your opponent. Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union is a secret rare card from Gladiator's Assault, but not a requirement to a good Vehicroid Deck. It is still nice to have though, when it attacks it is halved, but when it's being attacked it's attack stays at a whopping 3600. It maybe a good addition just for it to stand in your opponents way during a tight spot. Another good thought for Future Fusion is to have Chimeratech Overdragon (two is best, but three can always be nice.). It may destroy itself upon its summon, but you can use that to your advantage. This deck has a great deal of needing to have monsters in the Graveyard. Activate your Future Fusion and send Cyber Dragon and at least one of EVERY Vehicroid in your deck. This will give you a HUGE selection to have during a Ambulanceroid, and Monster Reincarnation combo (see above). Considering the weak monsters of this deck, it maybe a possibility add in Super Polymerization may happen to come in handy. considering with some of this deck's combination, you have a very high possibility of having the necessary requirements for Super Polymerization. You could hit your opponent with all of your monsters, and then, fuse them together for an additional attack. Recommended Cards * Drillroid * Steamroid * Submarineroid * Jetroid * Expressroid * Gyroid * Truckroid * Rescueroid * Ambulanceroid * Armoroid * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Proto-Cyber Dragon * Prime Material Dragon * Sangan * Decoyroid * Stealthroid Spells * Vehicroid Connection Zone * Power Bond * Dark Mirror Force * No Entry!! Extra Deck * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Steam Gyroid * Ambulance Rescueroid * Cyber Twin Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union * Chimeratech Overdragon Category:Archetype